


Comforting

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton seeks a little comfort. </p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

Darcey is tired by the time she gets home. Three days of hard work and she can come home to him... her Anton, her husband. The silence of the house worries her and, despite her hair still being in a tangled plait and her tank-top and pajama pants something she'd never want him to see her in usually, she moves quickly toward the bedroom, finding him on the bed, silent but utterly miserable. She sighs to herself as she takes in his t-shirt and pajama pants, his muffled snuffles telling her to go to him. She moves now on instinct, settling herself before taking his hand, letting him pull it close to his chest, her other hand coming to rest gently on his hip even as she moves so that their knees touch, her lips brushing his nose gently. 

"Honey I'm home..."

She speaks gently, kissing his nose again before gently seeking his lips in a kiss that is both loving and tenderly honest. She knows he is hurting and yet, all she really wants is to curl up against him and comfort him. He releases her hand after a few moments, a hand gripping her waist as he pulls her into him, their bodies colliding none too gently, his lips over hers again, this time questing for something, clearly needing dominance. She smiles slightly, giving into the kiss, letting him press her tight against him, not trying to stop him even as his hand slips into her pajama pants, her body arching to his touch lightly. 

"It's okay baby... I'm here."

She murmurs the words softly, barely biting back a weak mewl as his lips cover hers again, two fingers slipping determinedly into her, her body bucking at the caress. 

"I'm here."


End file.
